


Elizabeth Swann finds her way to Storybrooke.

by yelhsa_1309



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yelhsa_1309/pseuds/yelhsa_1309
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth Swann finds her way to storybrooke after Wonderland falls into shambles after the mysterious disappearance of Will Scarlett. Little did she know that her long lost pirate of a brother was miraculously alive and kicking in none other the mysterious storybrooke she's hear so much about from Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Robin Hood

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I wrote this a long time ago. It's full of grammatical and spelling mistakes, so sorry in advance to that. It's very much unfinished, but I don't necessarily have to the time to finish it with school and work, so if you like it please comment because i'll continue it.

She's been in storybrooke for some time now. Hiding out in Will's apartment, hoping he would come back. But he hadn't, and time was running out. The Rabbit had said she only had a month until Wonderland completely fell apart. She shrugged on her shoes and headed towards the woods.

Will had been a Merry Man; she knew this. She knew Will well enough to know about his past life in the Enchanted forest, and he knew her well enough to know her biggest secret. A secret that only three other people, including herself actually knew. She wasn't even sure if one of those people knew the whole truth, or maybe they thought she was dead. She could never tell, I'd been many years since she'd seen anyone from her past.

As she wondered through the forest she noticed that the town was different the other towns in this land. There was a hum in the air she hadn't noticed before. The Hum grew louder, and then she saw a well

"There's magic here." She whispered to herself. She hadn't realized there was magic, there shouldn't be magic in this land. She knew better, she essentially grew up here. Well, in a land similar to this. Just as she was about to touch the well she herd a shuffle come from behind her. She turned quickly and found herself at the end of an arrow

"Who are you?" Said a stranger she could only assume to be Robin Hook. " What are you doing in the woods?"

"My name is Elizabeth, if you're who I think you are, I'm looking for you." She said brushing the arrow away from her face.

"Robin, Robin Hood." He replied lowering his bow and reaching out his hand. "I presume that who you mean?"

"Yes, I need you help?"

"Always a pleasure, what can I do for you?" He replied, tentatively.

"I was hoping you could direct me to where Will Scarlett might be hiding. I've checked his apartment, he hasn't been there for weeks." Elizabeth replied. She noticed the shift in his position as she mentioned Will. Clearly he had no idea where he was, but that wasn't all. She could tell he was hesitant to help her, but he was a good man with honor and she knew he would.

"Will Scarlett hasn't been seen for a few days. We thought he'd run off. Or Gotten arrested. He got into a bit of trouble with the Sheriffs." Robin realized he'd probably said too much, but Elizabeth's lack of reaction told him she knew exactly the type of man Will was and wasn't the slightest bit surprised. "He might be help up in jail, you might want to check the sheriff's office. Either way Emma Swan is your best bet at finding someone, it's her specialty."

"Of course. I should have thought of that. It's just that I can't exactly... Well, never mind. I'll give it a try." Elizabeth replied clearly hiding something. She stepped away from the well and began to walk away. "Thanks Robin Hood."

It would take some getting used to; calling these people by fairytale characters she somehow managed to remember. She hadn't been dragged into Storybrooke with the first curse, but somehow it still resonated in her memory. She'd been frozen in time for 28 years after all. She just wasn't exactly sure where he'd been. Whether it was Wonderland, The Enchanted Forest, or even her world. All she knew was that she was in the middle of a portal when the curse hit.


	2. Emma

She walked through storybrooke trying to figure out where the sheriff's station might be. She liked the quaintness of this town. It had the small town feel, but you could still walk around without people looking at you as if you were an extinct animal raised from the dead.

Finally she stumbled upon the sheriff's station. Sooner or later she knew she was bound to end up here. She had just hoped it wouldn't be by her own free will. She was a pirate after all. Well, Ex-pirate but everyone knows that the life never truly leaves you.

She walked into the building and heard voices, she couldn't tell who was talking. Also she realized that should probably wouldn't even recognize anyone's voices unless...

"Can I help you?" A women with long blonde hair asked. Elizabeth hadn't realize she'd been half hiding behind a bookshelf.

"Ummmm, ya. Are you Emma Swan?" Elizabeth asked brushing off her jacket, even though it really didn't have anything on it. She just felt as thought I might make her look less suspicious and not get arrested.

"Ya... what can I do for ya?"

"I hear you're good at finding people. People who don't want to be found."

"You heard right. Are you looking for someone who's gone missing? Do you want to file a missing persons, or is it someone who you were separated from during the curse because there's still a bulletin board outside town hall where you can post a 'looking for' sign." Emma said trying to be as helpful as should could. It was obvious that she was busy with something else, but she wasn't about to let Elizabeth know that.

"I'm looking for Will Scarlett. Robin said you might be able to help" Elizabeth replied. She was still keeping tabs on the voices down the hall. She could have sworn she recognized one of them, but she couldn't be sure. It was very unlikely.

"Aren't we all. Listen, I've been looking for that guy for a long time. Although he may have been pardoned I still have some questions for him. If you find him, please let me know." Emma said and began to walk down the hallway.

"No, you don't understand. The Fate of my world relies on me bringing him back." Elizabeth yelled after Emma, who was almost all the way down the hall by the time Elizabeth had gathered enough courage to say something. Emma stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"I'll tell ya what, if I uncover some clues as to his whereabouts or if I come across him I'll let you know. Do you have a contact number I can reach you at? Or at least a name?"

"Elizabeth, and ya. Here's my cell number. If you find him, be sure to tell him that Nobody is looking for him."

"ya, sure, will do. Hey you might want to check the Library. He used to spend time with Belle, the librarian, and he once got drunk and broke in to steal a book." Emma said turning around once more.

"Do you know what book it was?" Elizabeth asked. Emma raised her eyebrow, but answered the question anyways.

"Ya, He stole Alice's adventures in Wonderland. He also ripped out a picture of the red queen. I don't know if that's relevant, but I felt the need to tell you that." Just as she said it someone from the other room began to call her name. The way he said 'Miss. Swan' sent shivers down Elizabeth's spine.

"Rumplestitskin," she whispered to herself before back stepping towards the door. "I really must be going. Thank you for your help" She ran from the building and cleared the doorway just as Rumple turned down the hallway.

"Miss. Swan, we really must be getting back to work. Who was that?" rumple asked Emma as she turned around and began walking towards where her family who was waiting for her to make a decision about the catastrophe that was currently plaguing the town.

"I don't know. Someone looking for Will Scarlett." Emma said. Rumple stared at the door as if he knew who the strange Elizabeth was, but even he wasn't completely sure as to the identity of the new stranger's identity.


	3. The Library

The library wasn't the far from the sheriff's station. Elizabeth had passed the clock tower about 5 times trying to find the station, so she knew exactly where it was. It was hard to believe that literally no one was wondering the streets. Was there a curfew she was unaware of?

She pulled the door and found that it was locked. She tried again, still no luck. She was just about to kneel down the pick the lock when the door swung open. It was then that she realized there was a clear sign that said push next to the handle she had just been pulling.

"Can I help you?" Elizabeth was getting tired of hearing the phrase, almost as much as much as she was tired of telling people when was looking for will. So instead of answering she kind of pushed her way past the women she assumed was Belle and heading for the book shelves.

She'd red Alice's book before, but for some reason she couldn't remember much about it. She hoped belle wouldn't try and help her. She knew where to look. She was drawn to that book for some reason. It always appeared when she needed it the most.

She was on the second row when she spotted it. She picked up the book and a page fell out. On it was a poorly illustrated painting of the Red Queen. It did Anastasia no justice, but she knew that the book had been changed since Alice wrote it and whatever was in it was somewhat exaggerated.

Elizabeth was just about to bend pick up the page, when a hand picked it up and handed it to her. The second she looked up she stopped in her tracks, her mouth gapping open. Staring at the man in front of her. The first thing she saw was the ring. The ring that was so familiar.

"Hey, love, are you alright? You should know the page was ripped out before you touched the book." He said. It was only then that she noticed that his left hand was actually a hook. Elizabeth knew it was foolish. There was no way he would recognize her. It'd been a long time and she'd grown up a lot. She took the page, hugged the book to her chest and took a few steps back.

"Umm, ya I know. Sheriff swan told me. Is Will Scarlett here?" She asked. Her voice had risen to sound like that of a child. She hadn't felt this vulnerable since she was 4 years old, when she was dragged from her home and placed in an orphanage after her mother had gone completely insane. Wailing about flying ships and poison thorns.

"No. I suggest you stop your searching, I don't believe he wants to be found." his is mannerisms shifted as he shoved by her. Granted there was enough room to easily move pas her, but he chose to bump into her.

Just As she was about to leave the library Rumplestiltskin came in and greeted belle. They were talking behind the desk, but Rumple was facing the doorway so she couldn't make her escape. She hid behind the bookshelves and waited for him to either leave to turn is back away.

"Hiding from the crocodile, perhaps you have more sense then I gave you credit for." Hook's voice traveled through the bookshelves. He was on the other side looking through at her.

"My relationship with that man is astringed at best."

"Isn't the true for all of us?"

"I hear we have a guest in town, Please do show yourself." Rumple's voice cut through the library. The sinister tone made Elizabeth's skin crawl.

"There's no hiding from that man." Hook said backing away from Elizabeth. Elizabeth knew it was futile to try and escape, but she knew she could stall him a bit longer. "You might as well go out, he knows you're here, and he clearly knows who you are."

That was her worst fear. If anyone could out her secret it was Rumplstiltskin. She decided to not drag this on any longer and she stepped from behind the shelf.

"Ah, Captain, it's good to see you again. Good to see that you didn't die after our last indever."


	4. The Past

"Well, the class mirror should have given you pause." Elizabeth said. She really did not have time to dive into the past right now. Wonderland was in trouble and she needed to get Will back there before it was too late.

"yes, you fell through. I wonder where did you end up? that was over 200 years ago. Surely you should be dead. Was it neverland? I've never heard to a looking glass bringing anyone there before."

"No. I ended up in Wonderland and the height of the queen of heart's rain." I spat back. Of course the timelines weren't the same in Wonderland. If alice was able to travel between victorian London, storybrooke, and wonderland with the rabin the Elizabeth was able to skip 200+ years falling through a mirror.

"Ah, The red queen. She took your heart I suppose? Imagine that. Taking the heart of one of the most notorious pirates. You know they made a movie about you Miss Swan." That name brought Killian out from behind the shelves. This was the very last thing Elizabeth wanted.

"Of course she did. But after a time she began to trust me. Made me a duchess. I was able to trick her and then help Alice rid wonderland of her."

"Ah, but didn't the pirate help you with that?" Rumple said forcing the conversation to include Hook.

"Maybe, I can't recall. Maybe we was there for a period. Maybe not."

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that you didn't remember seeing you..."

"Okay yes!" She cut him off. "He did help. He brought the Queen to the enchanted forest so that she could reconnect with her daughter or whatever. I don't really care."

"Whoa, why am I even relevant in this story, not that I'm complaining. But it's very unlike rumplestiltskin to mention my achievements." Hook chipped in. Belle, of course, had somehow disappeared from the scene because she has a bad habit of doing so.

"Ah, Well Captain apparently piracy, world traveling, and somehow managing not to die by my hand runs in the family." Rumple pointedly exclaimed. She was staring at Elizabeth's reaction the whole time. Of course she was freaking out. Her secret was being revieled and it was obvious that one of the 3 people who she thought might have known her secret believed she had been dead the entire time. "Elizabeth, are you going to tell him, or should i?"

The cat was out of the bag. It didn't take hook more than a few moments to realize who the women was standing before him. His demeanor changed, he softened a bit. She almost recognized the man who had abandoned her and her mother all those years ago.

"Ellie? But how? You died." Killian managed to spit out, before anger got the better of him and he shifted his attention to rumple . "You told me she had died. You said she was gone forever."

"Well, dearie, I never said she was dead. I said she was gone. And she was, in a manor of speaking. At the time, there was no clear way in or out of Wonderland. The Rabit didn't technically exist." Rumple explained and made a gesture as if to say 'this is not my problem she's the one who knew you were alive, I honestly wasn't sure.'

"how could you let me believe you were dead for all these years? Even if you were trapped in Wonderland I was there. You could have said something." His anger was building. This was a new side of him. Though, it was familiar. She vaguely remember her father occasionally loosing him temper.

"You have no right to be mad at me. Of all people I should be mad at you. You're the one who abandoned me. You left me alone. I was 4 years old; I had no one. I was thrown into an orphanage. I was given a new name, new identity. People were ashamed for me. Father abandoned all of us, my brother was dead, my mother was crazy, and my other brother was off gallivanting on the high sees reaping havoc everywhere he went. I was told it was 'safer' for me to become a Swan, an orphan." The emotions she had kept bottled up for so long came rushing out of her. " Then, stories started pouring in about the notorious Captain Jones. You had made a name for yourself and with that name you made enemies. Enemies that came to you home with hopes of destroying everything you loved. The townspeople gave me up in a heart beat. It was for the 'greater good of the town.' One 8 year old' life for everyone else's.

"I was kidnapped Killian. Forced into piracy. Of course, it suited me. I made a name for myself. Elizabeth Swan, Captain of the Black Pearl and King of the league of pirates by the time I was 14. That's when I got the authority to begin asking around for ways of getting to other worlds. The stories had reached me that Captain Jones was traveling the realms, and I was determined to find him. So I found myself a magic bean and wound up in the enchanted forest. The only problem was, I ended up in the hearth of the Dark One's Palace. Of all the places, I ended up there." Elizabeth had calmed down by this point. She knew she the upper hand. She could see the pain on Killian's face. She knew she was driving home. "Need I tell you what happens next?"

"I think I get the gist. You fell through the looking glass because you were snooping, ended up in Wonderland, heart stolen, escapedish, somehow ended up getting caught in Regina's curse." Hook began to ramble before rumple interrupted him.

"Oh that's my favorite part of the story. Tell us about the first curse!"

"Well, I was on my way to follow you and Cora into the enchanted forest when the curse fell. I got trapped in a portal between Wonderland and the enchanted forest and then, somehow, storybrooke." She was tired of telling this story. Her reunion with her brother was nothing like she had planned. She didn't even know if she ever hoped to reunite with him ever. "Listen, the fate of my world is in jeopardy, I really must be going."

"I found him!" Belle yelled, entering the room. She was stopped by the tears in my eyes, the shock and horror on Hook's face, and the delight on Rumples. "umm, I found Will."

"Oh my goodness, thank you. Can you please tell me where he is." Elizabeth said walking over to her, ignoring everyone else in the room.

"Of course, he's on the beach. Searching for something."

That was all Elizabeth needed. She knew exactly what he was looking for, so she knew exactly where to look. Finally things were going to go her way. As she left the library she was almost unaware of the events that had just unfolded. She was too busy focused on saving a land she had called home for 10 years of her love. A longer amount of time than she had spent anywhere before.


End file.
